icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IStill Psycho
Plot Very little is known about iStill Psycho, (previously known as the iPsycho sequel), other than it is a sequel to the special iPsycho, which is the combination of the 18th and 19th episode in Season 3 of iCarly. Trivia *There will be a returning appearance of Nora Dershlit played by Danielle Morrow and Nora's pet chicken, Maurice. *Nora's having a welcome home party in this episode as seen here in Dan's video. *In a scene the iCarly trio appears at Nora's house trying to short out Freddie's microchip. *It is mentioned previously that Sam slaps Freddie on the back of the head in an attempt to make the chip stop working. *A disgruntled Freddie then says, "Slapping me in the head isn't going to make the chip stop working," therefore by this episode Freddie is aware his mother chipped him with a tracking device as seen here. * T-Bo will guest star in this episode which can be seen here. * Dan's reason for making iStill Psycho: "One of the iCarly episodes I hear about (from fans) most is iPsycho. For whatever reason, it got a huge rating and, to this day, when I meet iCarly fans, they often mention iPsycho as one of their favorite episodes. It's one of my faves, too. I loved working with Danielle Morrow (a.k.a. "Nora Dershlit") – and the fight between her and Gibby was epic, don't you think? Anyway, I was thinking about iPsycho a while ago, and I said to myself, "Hey, why not make a 'sequel' to it?" – which is exactly what we did" as quoted in his blog *Dan also said in his blog that one scene in the sequel is so "intense" and "crazy" it took a whole day to film *According to Nathan here, the sequel is a "two-parter" most likely meaning it is possibly an hour-long episode or special. Quotes Freddie'' while leaning against Sam and glaring at her angrily: "Slapping my head isn't going to make the chip stop working!" ''to Carly Carly: "Shh! What would make it stop?" to Freddie Sam: "And hurry we need to block the signal" to Carly and Freddie Freddie "Uh, I guess we'd have to electrically short it out somehow" grabs Freddie's arm, runs past him and Carly, then abruptly rummages through her bag '' '''Sam': "Oh!" she continues rummaging through her bag Photo Gallery 'See the gallery for the iStill Psycho here ' Video Gallery Video:New iCarly Rehearsal - SPOILER ALERT!!! Video:Filming iCarly - "Carly" Checks "Sam's" TEETH! (Spoiler Alert) Video:Nguni hmmm Video:iCarly Set: More Miranda & Jennette INSANITY|Miranda and Jennette laughing hysterically behind-the-scenes of iStill Psycho Video:iCarly: MAYBE!!! iStill Psycho|Miranda and Jennette "Maybe?" behind-the-scenes of iStill Psycho Video:iCarly: Miranda, Jennette, and Nathan SING|Miranda, Jennette, & Nathan sing Diddy's 'I'm Coming Home' behind-the-scenes of iStill Psycho References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8X3Cfv2P1H4&feature=player_embedded External Links *Miranda's tweet about a crazy guest star *iCarly Twitter Picture of Maurice *Miranda's twitter photo of Maurice *Dan's tweet of Miranda on-set of the sequel with a mannequin *Dan's tweet about a sequel *Dan's tweet about the title Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Category:Images Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Videos